


A Small Misunderstanding

by havsgast



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: Roman and Deceit has been together for three years, and for their anniversary Deceit is doing something special.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Small Misunderstanding

When Deceit had told Roman that he had something special planned for their three-year anniversary, Roman hadn’t dared get his hopes up. Deceit had never been one for societal expectations, such as marriage. It was one of Deceit’s guilty pleasures, to be able to say _fuck you_ to societal constructs when it wouldn’t put him - or Thomas - in danger.

Still, it was their anniversary, so Roman had dressed up in a white suit, with a red shirt and red pocket square. He wasn’t sure where Dee would take him, but he could guess that something had been arranged in the Imagination.

Not only had he been right, but Deceit had arranged an amazing evening - candlelit dinner on a floating platform, the lake spreading out underneath them and the starry sky above them. There was soft violin-music playing from an unknown source.

And then, after they’ve had dinner, and after they’ve slow-danced together to a violin cover of _I See The Light_, Dee took Roman’s hand in his and got down on one knee.

Roman waited with bated breath as Deceit reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a box. Except… it wasn’t the small square of a ring-box. Rather, it looked like a flat, rectangular box that might contain a necklace. Roman had to admit that he was confused; there was no need for Dee to get down on one kneel to gift him jewellery if it wasn’t a ring.

He watched curiously as the box opened seemingly on its own (though probably with some imaginative magic) to reveal not jewellery, but a knife. A beautiful, intricate knife, but a knife nonetheless.

Deceit’s lips were moving, but Roman couldn’t hear the words, too busy trying to comprehend why his partner of three years would present him with a knife on their anniversary. Was Deceit attempting to break up with him? No, that wouldn’t match the otherwise romantic evening.

“Roman?” Dee gently asked. Roman must have been expected to answer, but he didn’t know what the question was.

“Deceit, my love, I must admit that I’m rather befuddled by the meaning of this.”

Something flashed across Dee’s face - too quick for Roman to identify, but he doubted it was anything good. He watched as the box closed and Deceit stood up, letting go of Roman’s hand as he did.

“I must have been mistaken in what this relationship meant to you. My apologies.”

The words came out cutting, and Roman almost flinched. Whatever question he had missed had obviously been important to Deceit.

“Wait, let me rephrase myself!” Roman took Deceit’s hand in his. “I didn’t hear your question; I was too surprised at being presented with a knife. I think there might have been some sort of misunderstanding.”

Deceit looked at him searchingly, and he seemed to relax at the honesty that he found there.

“I asked you to marry me, Roman. It’s an engagement knife that I had specially made for you.”

“Oh,” Roman exhaled, his cheeks aflame with a mixture of embarrassment and delight. “Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you!”

The smile that took over Dee’s face was the best thing that he had ever seen.

“I still expect a ring.” Roman teased. He couldn’t hold back a giggle as he saw how realisation dawned on Deceit. He swore he heard him mumble something about rings and society. Oh, how Roman loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt or talk about an AU? Find me @ loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
